


Come Liom

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Child Oh Sehun, Children, Elf Culture & Customs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Chanyeol and Minseok were born to hate each other; royal Princes born to the fire and water elves that have ravaged each other for millenia. Newly appointed King Chanyeol has a plan for peace; a marriage between the two may finally call for peace between the two nations.But in a time of strife, war and death, can there be any happy endings?
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: retags





	Come Liom

It was less than normal for the fire elves of Seoul.

For a water elf of the land of Guri to be accepted into their lands was almost unthinkable, almost a reason for the fire elf who invited them to be trialled for treason. For hundreds of years - for millennia - Seoul and Guri had besieged each other, leaving countless elves dead in the fields, and leaving families torn apart forever.

Unthinkable that was until Park Chanyeol had taken the throne, inheriting the throne when his Father's five thousand year life span finally came to an end, after four hundred years of scandal; leaving Chanyeol to the fury of an angry public. Barely four hundred, barely an adult, the new King had called for peace.

Seoul had jeered at him, mocked him until his plan had been put into action. The King of Guri, a water elf with remarkable control over the element, had walked through Seoul's gates unharmed, followed by his brothers and his army generals. A pact had been made, sealed by a marriage, and it had lead to Chanyeol standing where he was now, thinking back on the past.

He had stood outside ornate, highly built wooden doors, carved from cherry oak, peering through a small gap between the doors and trying his best to listen to what the elves of the Kim family may be discussing.

Three of them sat on the bed: Minseok, the eldest of the Royal Princes who had never developed his powers and had to forfeit the throne. Jongdae, the second youngest who had developed powers of lightning – Guri's Queen, Jongdae's Mother, and Seoul's King, Chanyeol's Father, had been found to be having an affair in the midst of peace discussions and it had inflated the war between the countries when peace had been a small option. Guri had insisted on keeping Jongdae, refusing any contact from the fire elves - Chanyeol had never met his half brother and wondered if this may allow him a chance to meet him. The youngest was Jongin, a teleporter, who seemed to have no interest in the royal family nor the elven race itself.

Their King, and second eldest brother, Junmyeon, paced in front of them, staring at the ground as he did so. He had been pacing for almost half an hour now, and Chanyeol was feeling potentially more nervous than his two potential husbands were.

Chanyeol watched as Junmyeon finally stopped before he made his way to the window. He stared outside, his stance sombre.

"I think marriage would work. This war needs to stop. Our nation is losing land and dying out. Our people are suffering, close to starving if the money being used for the military stays as high as it is. I'd do it myself, but Jongdae isn't old enough to rule, and Minseok already had to leave." Junmyeon paused. "Jongdae. You're closer in age to him, it would be a better match."

Chanyeol's eyes flickered to Jongdae, not sure if he should be offended by the look of pure anger on the Prince's face. The air charged with electricity, and Chanyeol waited for an explosion – only for Minseok to put a hand on Jongdae's leg. "I'll do it."

Everyone's heads turned to Minseok, eyebrows raised, and he stood up.

"I'm two thousand and eight hundred years old. Chanyeol is two thousand and six hundred. I'll die before Chanyeol, should age be the most determining factor. Seoul won't have to deal with me as their King alone which could cause yet more problems if this pact doesn't stick. I don't have powers. I don't have them, I don't need water in the air to take a hold of them. The heat here won't damage me like it's already weakening the three of you. Me not having powers also allows the public of Seoul peace of mind, the chance of me backstabbing them and harming their King is minuscule. There's hardly a chance I stand against him powerless. Of course, ideally for the image of our people, what they would see as fit, would be a water or ice elf on the Seoul throne, but I don't see how we can do that without risking Chanyeol's people potentially rioting against him."

Everyone remained silent, staring at Minseok and Junmyeon had slowly nodded. "You make the most sense. You always make the most sense, but when you put it that way... what if they riot against you? You'd be unaided, have no powers to defend yourself. You'd be a lamb for slaughter, Minseok."

Minseok's face remained calm and almost blank. "It's a risk I'm willing to take for our land and our people. For you three as well. You're forgetting Jongdae is Chanyeol's half brother. I know we were raised with the idea he was nothing to do with them, but they're related by blood."

Chanyeol watched as Jongin gawped at his elder brothers. Minseok chuckled.

"When it came out, the public lost it. The war got worse, the peace talks were completely thrown in our face by Seoul. Talk of it was forbidden. Jongdae only knows because our Mother insisted he knew of the rest of his heritage. Jongin, you were barely able to sit up by yourself, by the time you were coherent, Jongdae was just a water elf with remarkable powers. Junmyeon was still younger, he forgot over time. I was around five hundred myself, I had enough brain coherency to remember details, to listen to the gossip from the servants."

Jongdae shifted on the bed, uncomfortable and Minseok gently hugged him close. "Half-brother by blood or not, you'll always be our brother. Nothing will change that, and it had to be brought up."

Jongin cuddled closer to Jongdae on the bed and nodded, agreeing with Minseok's words. Minseok sighed before he turned his attention back to Junmyeon. "Jongin is barely legal to marry, he should have the chance to be young, have fun, fall in love and make mistakes. You're the King, you can't abandon Guri. That leaves me."

Chanyeol watched as Junmyeon turned and made his way to Minseok, face soft as he tugged his older brother into a hug. Jongin's eyes watered as he joined them and Jongdae let out a whimper as he wrapped his arms around them all as well. Minseok sniffed a little and Chanyeol backed away from the door, reluctant to peek in on such a private moment; guilt sat in his gut as he realised just how private the entire moment had been.

It had been set up, contracts and treaties for peace had been signed and within weeks, Chanyeol was stood at an altar in front of the hundreds of thousands of resident of Seoul. The crowd that surrounded them were purely fire elves, the public still not accepting enough to allow potential backstabbers into the ceremony. The only water elf beside Minseok was Junmyeon. Only Junmyeon had been accepted, walking Minseok down the aisle. Minseok had looked scared, but his eyes were set with courage and determination.

That look had been what caused Chanyeol's heart to flicker with admiration for the first time. As he leaned down to press a kiss to Minseok's lips, sealing their marriage, he only hoped that one day they would truly love each other.

And slowly, but surely, Chanyeol felt himself fall in love with the man he had arranged to marry. There was something regal about him, but also something not; he was less than a Prince and a King, much less a token of war and marriage. He had an uncanny eye for order, he fed the birds in the morning, curled up on a chair on their balcony and smiling softly as they nibbled on crumbs from a roll Minseok stole from breakfast. He had a smile that was never full; half his mouth didn't fully lift upwards. His smile revealed his gums, big and wide, and it was obvious to see when he was happy. He was wise for his years and made an excellent aid when Chanyeol had to make decisions.

Minseok was often found in the library, reading books in the fire elves ancient elvish language, that even Chanyeol himself had given up on when he was younger. He was kind to the servants and staff, always speaking in a soft tone and being gentle with them, even when he chastised them. He knew his place, and when to speak and when not to speak.

Minseok adapted to life in Seoul remarkably, and Chanyeol wasn't exactly sure when he fell for his husband.

But all of that had been four hundred years ago, Chanyeol mused, nursing a hot cup of coffee on the balcony of their room. Four hundred years ago that he had first laid eyes on the small elven prince, black hair, so dark compared to the usual blue tones of Guri elves that Chanyeol had found it irresistible to play with. They'd spent countless hours cuddled in bed with Chanyeol's hand stroking through Minseok's hair, smiling as the small elf mewed in contentment.

Four hundred years of learning everything about his husband, his King, and he only hoped that Minseok had fallen for him in the same ways. He hoped that when Minseok woke up early, he smiled softly at Chanyeol - the same way Chanyeol smiled at him on the rare occasions he woke up before the water elf. He hoped when he was soft, and didn't explode at the staff, Minseok gave a small, gentle smile. He hoped that when he took the time to read something in his spare time to learn about the history of Guri, Minseok's heart fluttered like Chanyeol's always did when he saw Minseok reading on the history of Seoul.

Chanyeol turned his head towards the bed, just being able to be seen through the open door of the balcony.

Four large netted veils of material hung from the wooden four-poster bed, allowing privacy to those who slept behind them. Through the opaque white material, Chanyeol could just see his husband, unsurprisingly, sat up awake and reading his book. Chanyeol headed back inside into the room, kicking the door shut behind him, and placed his coffee cup on the tray his assistant had brought in that morning.

"Good morning."

Minseok didn't look up from his book, holding his index finger up for a moment. He took his time scanning the page he was on, before closing it and allowing his finger to hold his page as he looked up. "Good morning."

Chanyeol slowly sank onto the silken sheets with a smile, leaning in for a kiss that was pleasantly returned. They held it, gentle and soft, teasing each other with their movements before softly pulling back.

Chanyeol let his eyes flutter back open, and found himself lost in dark brown eyes that were full of such love and appreciation.

Chanyeol reminded himself that he didn't have to hope that Minseok loved him in the same ways as Chanyeol loved him. The look in his eyes, as thought Minseok was observing the love of his life, couldn't be doubted.

"Four hundred years and you still look at me as though its love at first sight."

Minseok blushed softly. "You look good in the morning. Casual, soft, messy haired. You look so relaxed and calm like nothing is bearing down on your shoulders... it's a good look for you. Healthy."

Chanyeol felt the tinge of blush over his cheeks and pushed some of his bright red fringe back over his head. "How long have you been up for?"

"About half an hour. You get really into staring at your kingdom. It's starting to get worrying," Minseok paused to turn and lift a cup of coffee from his nightstand, sipping it gently and licking his lips with a flick of his feline tongue. "It's almost as if you're starting to get a little big headed about being King."

Chanyeol caught the delicate smirk behind the porcelain class and playfully scowled, swiping at Minseok's stomach. "Watch it. I can still go back on our pact and throw you in the dungeons as a prisoner of war."

Minseok rolled his eyes before delicately placing the back of his hand to his forehead. "Oh no, what will I ever do, a damsel in distress. I do hope the general I've been fucking behind your back will come to my rescue."

Chanyeol laughed and gently took Minseok's coffee cup, setting it back down on the oaken nightside table with a soft thud. Immediately, he pounced.

He placed his legs either side of Minseok's hips, his fingers mercilessly attacking Minseok's sensitive skin. Minseok yelped and tried to kick out, laughing and struggling to breathe under the merciless tickling, wheezing and squirming to get out from under him. "Stop! Mercy! Mercy!"

Chanyeol laughed softly and stopped, looking down with a fond smile, which was immediately returned. Chanyeol gently brushed Minseok's hair from his forehead and sat up.

"I have some big news for you, by the way."

Minseok raised an eyebrow, wriggling out from between Chanyeol's legs to sit up against the headboard. "What is it?"

"You remember when you asked me about children? And how we would have our own, and when we would have them? And if you could teach them the traditional ways and languages of Guri and how to make coffee and bake cakes like your brother used to love?"

Minseok's face fell a little, but he nodded. Chanyeol felt guilt tug in his heart, remembering suddenly that Minseok hadn't seen any of his brothers ever since the wedding. "I remember. For us... it's more traditional and biology to have children by the age of three thousand."

"And I'm so sorry I've made you late." Chanyeol shifted to sit next to Minseok, gently pulling him close. "I'm sorry you turned three thousand two hundred this year and still didn't have a child. I know that must be incredibly difficult for you, especially with the news that Junmyeon is expecting."

Minseok nodded a little and seemed to want to say something, before shaking his head. He let his hands rest on Chanyeol's shoulders and tried to remove the emotion from his face. "Anyway, why did you bring this up?"

Chanyeol gently tugged Minseok's hands from his shoulders, interlinking their fingers, holding him close. He gently pressed their foreheads together, squeezing his hands. "Seoul elves, we're not born. We aren't like you, or the earthen elves of Goyang... speaking of Goyang, isn't your brother marrying Prince Kyungsoo?"

Minseok nodded. Chanyeol cleared his throat.

"Anyway," Chanyeol blushed a little, feeling horrible for the emotions he was provoking in Minseok, self-conscious of his words. "Seoul elves, we aren't conceived. Our scientists don't even know how to explain it. Once every five hundred years, our offspring are found close to the volcanoes and mountains of the west. They're collected, parents choose the child they fall in love with."

Minseok nodded slowly, looking almost hopeful.

Chanyeol smiled. "The first of them have been collected. We can go see them whenever we want and see if our baby is there."

Minseok's eyes sparkled, wide and watery as he stared at Chanyeol. "You mean it?"

"Yes... we can have our baby, Minseok. We can finally have our first baby." Chanyeol's arms linked around Minseok holding him tightly. "I'm so sorry you had to wait so long, I'm so sorry you were two hundred years late, but it's finally here."

Minseok laughed and kissed Chanyeol, hard and passionate for a moment. Chanyeol teased him, opening his mouth long enough to gently bite on Minseok's bottom lip, plush and pink. He leaned back, expecting Minseok to groan, and wanting to take enjoyment in Minseok's lip turning a little pinker, but Minseok leapt from the bed the moment Chanyeol's arms loosened around him. Chanyeol pouted a moment but smiled when he saw how quickly Minseok was getting dressed.

"Can we wait a moment, to go find our baby?"

Minseok paused a moment and looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I have some other news for you, I'd like to tell you now."

Minseok raised his eyebrow and finished buttoning his shirt before he moved his way over to the bed to sit next to Chanyeol. "This better be good..."

Chanyeol could see the potential danger in Minseok's eyes, hinting he would be moody and upset if this wasn't better than finally having his child in his arms. Chanyeol couldn't help the smile on his lips.

"Don't get pouty." Chanyeol took Minseok's hand and squeezed it gently in the small space between their hips. "I was mentioning your brothers earlier for a reason."

Minseok turned his head to stare at the floor. "What is it?"

Chanyeol's heart ached at the sound of Minseok's voice, dull and emotionless as if he trained himself constantly to ensure that it didn't pain him to never see his brothers. Chanyeol swallowed and prepared himself for the potential backlash from telling the truth for the first time in four hundred years.

"Junmyeon thought it would be best to lie to you when the treaties were first made up. It wasn't out of spite; he thought it might help you settle better if you thought you could never go back to Guri; if you never saw your brothers again. He thought it would help you to... well to not get your hopes up in case the treaties didn't work out."

Minseok slowly turned his head and stood up, yanking his hand from Chanyeol's. "What are you saying?"

Minseok's eyes were dangerously dark as if daring Chanyeol to finish what he was saying.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you for so long. But it worked, it helped you settle here, and Junmyeon thinks it was much faster than it would have been."

"You've been in contact with Junmyeon?" A flash of emotion across Minseok's face told Chanyeol he was offended and betrayed. Chanyeol stood up quickly as Minseok stepped away.

"Listen to me. The treaty didn't permit you from no contact at all with Guri. It was after four hundred years, should the fighting cease, and one thousand years should the war continue. The fighting ended one hundred years after we were married... next week... next week we're going to Guri. We're going for a few weeks to see Junmyeon's child be born and to see Jongin's wedding."

Minseok stared, his face completely blank. Silence fell in the room, heavy and almost suffocating. Chanyeol swallowed and took a step forward, his hands offered to Minseok.

"Please say something."

Minseok stepped back, his eyes staring at the floor. Chanyeol took another hesitant step forward and Minseok backed away, quickly, almost violently.

"Minseok!"

Chanyeol lunged forward as Minseok collided with one of the coffee tables set up in their rooms, breathing catching in his throat as Minseok fell. Minseok yelled as he landed on the ground and Chanyeol heard a sickening crack as he twisted to break his fall. Chanyeol fell to his knees next to Minseok as he cradled his arm, tears filling his eyes.

"Minseok? Minseok are you alright?"

He tried to gently feel Minseok's arm, but Minseok hissed and tugged it away, only to cry out. Tears slipped down his face, and Chanyeol gently pressed a kiss to Minseok's forehead. "Let's get you on the bed and I'll call-"

"-You and Junmyeon lied to me for four hundred years? You told me so many lies I- I resigned myself to dying here without knowing anything about my brothers! I thought I would never know if any of them died, or got severely injured or if- I didn't even know Junmyeon was having a baby or Jongin was getting married until I heard two of the kitchen staff gossiping about it!"

Minseok slammed his hands into Chanyeol's chest, only to bend over, wheezing and gasping. Chanyeol quickly scooped the elf up, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Let's do this when we get your arm seen to, please."

Minseok seemed like he was going to fight for a moment, but leaned against Chanyeol's chest with a sigh. Chanyeol immediately moved to the door of their room, kicking on the door hard. It took a moment for it to be unlocked before Baekhyun looked around the door.

"Your Highness?"

"Baekhyun, we need to get to the medical wing, preferably with no one seeing us."

Baekhyun took one look at Minseok's face and the way he cradled his wrist and shook his head. "Stay here, Your Highnesses, I'll have Healer Zhang sent up; he just returned from Goyang after meeting with Prince Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol nodded and headed back inside. He carefully set Minseok down on the bed and pulled the duvet up to his waist to give him some more decency for when Yixing got here. Slowly, he sat on the edge of the bed and rested his hand on Minseok's knee.

"I wanted to tell you, I did, Minseok. Junmyeon thought it would be easier on you to tell you otherwise until the agreements in the treaty had been made... I'm sorry."

Minseok shook his head and sighed. "Junmyeon was right. It did work. I settled down at first because I thought I had no other choice." Minseok stared at the balcony doors and swallowed. "You mean it? I'll... I'll be seeing my brothers next week? I can take our child and hug them and show them their niece or nephew?"

"I swear it on my life, on my kingdom, whatever you need me to swear on to know I'm telling the truth," Chanyeol gently brought Minseok's good hand up to his lips to press a gentle kiss there. "Whatever you need to hear me say, I'll say it."

Minseok smiled a little bit, sniffing. "I believe you. I think... this is a lot to digest but I think... I think I believe it. Hiding it from me... that's such a thing Junmyeon would do... thinking of the best way to help me settle here, to help me adjust and start a new life..." Minseok trailed off, wincing as his shoulder twitched.

"I'm sorry this happened, I didn't think... you'd take it so badly at first. If I had I would have made you stay on the bed."

"Hey, don't apologise. It was me, you tried to grab me. Work on your aim, asshole."

Chanyeol snorted a laugh and squeezed Minseok's good hand as there was a gentle knock on the door. Chanyeol gave Minseok's hand one last kiss before standing up and going to answer it. He peered around the edge of the door to find Zhang Yixing, his prized and most amazing healer, smiling at him.

"Baekhyun sent for me?"

Chanyeol nodded and stepped aside to let Yixing in. "Minseok fell and landed on his wrist. It's pretty obviously broken..."

Yixing nodded and headed straight to the bed, smiling softly as he whispered gently. Chanyeol watched as Yixing took hold of Minseok's hand, and carefully felt it over. There was a moment where nothing happened before Yixing suddenly snapped Minseok's hand to the side.

The scream Minseok let out sparked something inside of Chanyeol. Ancient powers of speed and strength that could rarely be harnessed in the fading magic of the new eras erupted; before Chanyeol knew it, he was at the bed in a split second, Yixing pinned to the wall. Minseok was gasping as he cradled his wrist, tears streaming down his face. Chanyeol blinked a moment before stepping back, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry, Yixing, I-"

"-It's understandable, but you need to control yourself, Your Highness, if I'm to heal his arm."

Chanyeol nodded and forced himself to sit next to Minseok, holding his good hand. Minseok buried his face in Chanyeol's neck, gasping for air through the pain shooting through his arm. Chanyeol allowed his free hand to gently stroke through Minseok's hair, trying to whisper sweet nothings and calming words as he felt Yixing sit back down.

Minseok whimpered and whined as Yixing picked his arm back up and Chanyeol looked up, eyes fire as he watched. He was ready to pounce if he needed to, to protect his husband from pain. His anger dissipated as he saw the red glow begin around Minseok's wrist, the rare magic that Yixing held inside of him spilling out to heal whatever it was needed for. It didn't take long before the glow faded and Minseok wriggled his fingers with a smile.

Yixing stood and bowed softly before he took his leave.

Silence fell between the two elves and then Minseok jumped up, rushing back to his wardrobe. Chanyeol burst into laughter and half ran to get dressed - he was pretty sure that Minseok would abandon him here on his search for their child if he didn't keep up.

Four days went by with no luck. Every child discovered seemed to have no interest in the royal couple. It broke Chanyeol's heart to see the happy glimmer in Minseok's eyes slowly disappear as each child rejected them. Their child hadn't yet been found, and it was killing Minseok inside.

Currently, they were stood inside the adoption home, waiting to go inside the room with the newly discovered children. Couples from all around Seoul were stood in line outside, and Minseok was staring at them from the window. He hadn't said anything since they had woken up that morning. Chanyeol had noticed how he hadn't taken the time to feed the birds that morning, how he walked hunched into himself and he sighed. He walked over, wrapping his arms around Minseok's waist, tight.

"It might take a while, but we'll find our baby soon enough, Minseok. I promise."

"Is it because I'm not a fire elf? Child after child rejects us after allowing you close to them but when I come near..."

Chanyeol pressed a kiss to the back of Minseok's head. "Potentially. But there will be a child. Every time this happens, every couple looking for a child gets their baby. There has never been an empty-handed couple ever. There'll be one for us."

Minseok was quiet again as someone said they could come through. Chanyeol stepped back, unlinking his arms from Minseok's waist to hold his hand as they were lead to the large stone hall. Minseok barely looked at the cribs lined out in front of them, and Chanyeol squeezed his hand. "Let's try. You never know."

Minseok started shuffling through the first row of cribs, eyes flickering from side to side. He didn't move from the straight line he was in, he didn't move towards any cribs. Chanyeol tried to keep up with him before Minseok stopped moving. Chanyeol almost bumped into him and had to balance himself before he fell over into the cribs. He looked up and caught Minseok's gaze. Chanyeol turned to see a member of staff bringing in a small bundle with bright orange hair and a tiny hand waving as it wailed. He felt it too, something stirring in his chest. Recognition and adoration flowed through his veins and he fell into step with Minseok as they walked towards the staff member. She looked up, obviously a little shaken with the way the royal couple rushed over, but she carefully held the pile of blankets out so they could see.

A too small baby with bright orange hair was kicking around in her arms. His tiny lungs wailed long and loud, breaking only to sniff and inhale more oxygen. His wailing stopped as Minseok's fingers gently caught his tiny hand and Chanyeol forgot how to breathe for a moment. Large brown-black eyes opened wide, staring up at them.

Chanyeol shook his head and stepped as close as he dared, arm bumping Minseok's.

"Mac."

Chanyeol was aware of him saying it at the same time as Minseok, their voices breathless and stunned. Their ancient languages shared the same word for son, and they both smile, hearing the word from the other.

Chanyeol smiled as Minseok gently took the boy, cradling him and shushing him as he screwed his face up.

"Does he come with a name?"

The attendant shook her head and let her head fall down in a bow. Chanyeol wrapped an arm around Minseok's waist, letting it gently press up against Minseok's crossed arms to provide their son with an extra level of support.

"This is our boy." Minseok's voice was as tiny as the boy in his arms and Chanyeol held him tightly. He nodded against the side of Minseok's head; his jaw ached from smiling and he was sure that his mouth might split up in the corners if he didn't stop soon. He was staring up at them with wide eyes, making soft noises as he twisted in Minseok's arms. His eyes seemed to sparkle as they stared at each other. Time seemed to stand still and Chanyeol found his breaths hard to inhale.

Baekhyun laughed softly from the background where he was accompanying the couple. "Your Highnesses, we should take him home."

The spell that had landed over the family broke and Chanyeol jerked his head up. He nodded and carefully lead Minseok back to the doors and their carriage that would take them back to the palace.


End file.
